Pain's Reflection
by KingSoren
Summary: Kuro x Fye / La mer peut être source de beaucoup de réfléctions, de nombreux souvenirs, et tous pas si bons que ça...


Et voila, une autre fic centré sur un Kuro x Fye (pour changer), et avec un POV Fye (pour encore changer ). Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Ariane, qui m'aura servi de béta-lectrice et avec qui je me serais bein marré pendant quelques heures en corrigeant quelques détails. Donc voila, merci beaucoup Ariane! (en espérant que l'avant dernier paragraphe te plaise, lacheuse xD). Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Une étendue d'eau, à perte de vue, se mêlant à l'horizon avec le bleu du ciel, s'étendant devant moi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir un tel paysage chez moi, à Selesu, il y fait trop froid. Et la seule chose qui survit dans ce froid, c'est la neige.

Cette chose froide et humide que beaucoup de gens admire pour sa beauté qu'ils trouvent reposante… Mais je l'ai côtoyé pendant trop longtemps pour en avoir la même opinion. C'est quelque chose de froid, qui s'insinue partout, dans les moindres failles, qui envahie tout et ne laisse place qu'au silence… un silence lourd d'interdit, de non-dit…

Je m'accroupis au bord de l'eau et regarde lentement les vagues venir mourir à mes pieds. Je ne me lasserais jamais d'un tel spectacle, d'une telle beauté. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir rester ici éternellement. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Mon sourire tombe alors que je m'allonge sur le sable, fixant le ciel d'un air absent. Les nuages défilent sous le vent comme défilent les images devant mes yeux.

Je ne peux pas rester. Et je ne peux blâmer que moi-même pour cela. Tout est de ma faute, je suis le seul responsable. Et aujourd'hui encore, je me demande si j'ai vraiment fait le bon choix. Aurais-je dû rester à Selesu? Aurais-je dû rester auprès d'Ashura et faire comme tous les autres, fermer les yeux sur ses actions?

Je dis ça maintenant, mais il est de toute façon trop tard pour y penser. Et puis, je sais très bien que je n'aurais pas pu me voiler la face éternellement… Comment regarder un roi comme lui, prenant soin de son peuple, adoré de tous, sombrer lentement dans la folie du pouvoir? Qui pourrait supporter de le voir ainsi déchirer des peuples entiers en guise d'"amusement"?

Pas moi. Et sans doute parce que je me sentais coupable à l'époque. Maintenant aussi, cette culpabilité que je ressens en permanence ne s'est pas effacée. Après tout, j'ai tué moi aussi, au nom de ce Roi. Au nom de celui en qui j'avais placé toute ma confiance. Des crimes que je ne pourrai jamais expier, même au prix de ma vie… J'étais naïf à l'époque. Je croyais tout ce qu'il me disait, qu'il fallait "éliminer les nuisances" empêchant le développement du pays.

On dit que l'amour rend aveugle… Oui, peut-être, mais je ne me cherche pas d'excuse. J'ai été haï par les villageois qui étaient autrefois comme une seconde famille, et je l'avais mérité.

A moi, à qui l'on avait fait la promesse d'un amour éternel, un royaume de paix et heureux, à qui on avait osé faire toucher du doigt le bonheur d'être aimé… Et tout ce que j'ai obtenu au final, c'est une paire de baffe. Quand la réalité se dévoile brusquement, qu'on se rend compte qu'on a été manipulé, trahi… qu'on a effectué des actions irréparables au nom d'un simple envie de pouvoir…

Mais tout cela m'a au moins ouvert les yeux. Et de naïf, je suis passé à cynique. J'ai perdu cette confiance aveugle que j'avais pour les autres, que j'avais pour l'homme… Ce monde est fait de mensonge. On ne peut croire en rien, on ne peut se fier à personne.

Je sens de l'eau au niveau de ma tête… La marée monte. Et si je me laissai emporter au gré des vagues? Me laissai emporter par le courant. La nature, elle, ne ment pas au moins. C'est la seule chose en laquelle on peut croire en ce monde. Je ferme doucement les yeux et me laisse engloutir par les vagues, par cette eau qui ne cesse de monter, inlassablement.

Mais d'un coup, je sens une ombre au-dessus de moi, et je rouvre les yeux pour me retrouve face à Kurogane, me fixant de ses yeux grenats, semblant me transpercer de pars en pars, comme lisant en moi comme dans un lire ouvert.

-"Tu compte finir noyer ici?" Je souris vaguement. Après tout, ce ne serait pas si mal comme ça. Au moins, j'arrêterai de souffrir, j'arrêterai de faire souffrir les autres… Ce serait tellement simple.

-"Peut-être" Tu pousse un soupir avant de te laisser tomber sur le sable à coté de moi et commencer à fixer l'horizon comme je le fis quelques minutes avant toi. Aurais-tu des regrets, toi aussi? D'avoir quitté ton monde? Qu'as-tu laissé derrière toi de ton coté? Je me relève et t'observe quelques instants. Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à te comprendre… Mais au fond, c'est peut-être pour ça que je me suis attaché à toi… Je m'allonge doucement sur ton torse.

-"Tu m'aurais laissé faire…?" Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends comme réponse. Peut-être même que je n'en attends pas. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question. Mais avant que j'ai pu me poser plus de question, ta voix interrompt mes pensés.

-"Si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment" Surpris, je lève ma tête. Tu fixe toujours l'horizon, mais tu baisses ton regard. Et je peux y lire de la sincérité. Je ne te réponds pas et te souris. Etrangement je me sens heureux.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Je sais que c'est encore un autre mensonge, que je ne dois écouter que mon esprit et non mon cœur… Mais pourtant, j'ai envie de recommencer à croire… Même si je ne pourrais jamais oublier mon passé, même si je ne pourrais sans doute jamais me faire pardonner pour mes crimes… Je veux espérer qu'un jour je trouverai le bonheur. Je veux croire en toi, en tes paroles.

Je me cale un peu plus contre toi. Je ne pourrai jamais t'expliquer ce que je ressens. J'ai peur, j'ai peur d'être à nouveau trahie… car cette fois, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le surmonter.

-"Kuro-chan…" Je lève les yeux dans ta direction tandis que tu me regarde d'un air interrogateur. "Tu ne vas pas me laisser… n'est-ce pas?"Et deux globes rouges m'observent durant quelques instants. J'ai besoin d'être fixé. Même si ce n'est qu'une illusion de plus, j'en ai besoin. Vivre dans l'illusion pour ensuite retourner brusquement à la réalité…. On dit que le propre de l'homme est de commettre les mêmes erreurs encore et encore… On n'y peut, rien, c'est le destin, on n'apprend rien de nos erreurs passées.

-"Je resterai avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive." Je te souris et tu m'embrasse doucement.

Des erreurs, j'en ai commis beaucoup au cours de ma vie. J'espère juste que je ne suis pas en train d'en commettre une de plus à ajouter sur la longue liste. J'espère… voila bien longtemps que je ne l'avais fait… Peut-être un jour, je me détacherai de mes doutes, je retrouverai cette confiance qui était jadis la mienne… Je ne sais pas…

L'espoir fait vivre. Je n'ai jamais trouvé ce dicton aussi vrai.


End file.
